Glass Slippers
by Sushi-On-Sunday
Summary: Based on how Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion met during the Silver Millenium. Slight twist...Endymion's already hitched, what's a moon maiden to do! Please R&R!
1. The Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SM!  
  
Glass Slippers Chapter 1: "The Fated Meeting"  
  
The palace was silent. Every so often one could hear shoes clacking along the smooth marble floors. Usagi stood hiding in front of a white pillar, carefully checking for any new sounds before she made her departure. She smiled to herself, for escaping was the best part of any adventure she had ever taken.  
  
'Earth is calling me? Who am I to deny her?'  
  
The beautiful blue and green planet had always been alluring to her. She had thought it was because of the epics she had read about Earth and its inhabitants. The epics were timeless stories of love and friendship, and in her heart this is what she herself wanted, a story all her own of love.  
  
Glancing around once more, she threw a cloak around herself and started to move silently towards the garden, where she would depart for Earth. There was a sort of staircase to Earth that she could take as well, unfortunately the Silver Millennium's soldiers heavily guarded it.  
  
"Princess Serenity! Where do you think you're going?" Minako said in a disapproving tone of voice.  
  
Usagi stopped where she was and cringed, gulping loudly she replied, "Well I'm most certainly not sneaking off to Earth for a Masquerade Ball that's for sure!" She slapped herself on the forehead, why did she always give it away!? WHY?!  
  
"Look Minako-chan...I...um...well I really REALLY wanted to attend tonight's Masquerade Ball, please PLEASE don't..."  
  
Minako cut her off with a grin, "If the Queen asks, you are tucked away asleep like a baby."  
  
Usagi smiled and stood in front of Minako, "Arigato, Minako-chan."  
  
"Yea Yea! Go on now, you'll be late! You didn't forget your mask did you?"  
  
Usagi flashed her the ornately decorated mask and began to briskly walk into the garden. Minako waved goodbye, slightly jealous that tonight was Usagi's night to sneak off to Earth, for she yearned to see Kunzite, an Earthen General she had met at a ball.  
  
Once in the confines of the Moon's seemingly limitless garden, she held her Ginzhuishou to the sky and called, "Silver Moon Crystal Power! Send me to the Palace of Earth!" A soft white light enveloped her body, she closed her eyes and welcomed it warm caresses...  
  
Usagi carefully adjusted her mask before entering the grand palace of Earth. She was thankful her mask covered the telltale crescent moon on her forehead, she didn't wish to be bothered at tonight's ball. Her gown was the usual white dress with the empire waist, worn by the Moon Royalty. If anyone recognized this gown-style, perhaps they would think of her as an Earthen imitator, longing to be more like the moon people.  
  
She smiled wantonly at anyone she passed, anyone had yet to catch her eye. She daintly plucked a champagne glass from one of the many trays and waited. She was content just watching the people of Earth, their movements were mesmerizing to her.  
  
There she was again. He stared intently at her curved form, a smug grin on his face. She was always at her father's balls, she wore a mask to every single one of them. Was there something hiding underneath her mask? He knew he was just setting himself up, for she had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, mask or no mask. Her hair was brilliantly shining silver, like the moon, he mused. He had heard rumors of this girl, a maiden from the moon...he wondered what she would taste like...  
  
"She's back, is she?" Kunzite said patting Mamoru on the back.  
  
He nodded, "This moon maiden will be mine." He murmured arrogantly. Kunzite chuckled as he left the Prince alone again.  
  
She refused to dance with any man that asked her, for she was waiting for a man she had met here before. His eyes were a piercing blue, which was a stunning contrast to his jet-black hair. He purred sweet nothings into her ear as they danced to a slow song. Was the man she had fallen prisoner to? He was quite a dashing man, with a smile that could charm even the devil himself. She had yet to tell him of her title as Princess of the Moon, she didn't want to frighten him, but had he even revealed his name to her? He must be someone of at least some authority to be invited to one of the King's balls.  
  
He began to stride towards her, confident that he could win her affections over. Suddenly his wife, Princess Kore stepped in front of him, a frown on her face. She glared at him crossly, "So that's the new bitch that's caught your eye, huh? I've heard she is from the moon. Go ahead play with her until you are bored, like all the others before her. Just remember that I am your wife, Endymion."  
  
"Our marriage was simply an alliance between countries, Kore. You and I know DAMNED well that we do not love each other, hell I don't even LIKE you."  
  
"You pompous, good for nothing bastard! I have been nothing but faithful to you." She hissed bitterly, anger distorting her small pretty face.  
  
Mamoru laughed at this remark, patted Kore on the head, and resumed his stride toward the moon maiden. His wife was considered a business pawn, nothing more, he had never even slept in the same bed with her, for he and Kore behaved more like siblings than lovers. He was still searching for his destined partner, if she even existed...  
  
She spotted him walking toward her, and she promptly set her empty champagne glass back on the tray. Her insides began to toss and turn in anticipation, recalling how his skilled hands touched her virgin body at their last meeting. We were only dancing, she thought, but somehow his actions insinuated we could be doing much more than merely dancing. She blushed at her naughty thoughts, thankful that her mask covered her pink cheeks.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Mamoru asked while extending his hand. She agreed with a silky, "Yes," as they approached the ballroom floor.  
  
"I've missed you, my dear."  
  
"I just saw you yesterday evening!" she teased playfully.  
  
"Indeed. It feels like so much longer, does it not?" he said while pulling he close to his hard muscular body. Her breath caught in her throat as she inhaled his heady scent of musk and cinnamon. She swallowed hard as an intoxicating numbness overtook her body. His eyes caught sight of her bosom heaving up and down against his chest, he smiled darkly at this. He deftly put his rough fingers at the small of her back, she gasped and arched toward him, her eyes closing momentarily.  
  
Before continuing his heated perusal of her he asked, "So, I've heard that you come to Earth from the moon. Is this true?" He stared into her innocent blue eyes.  
  
"Perhaps I am from the moon."  
  
"How are you able to come down to Earth every time then? I've heard the staircase is heavily guarded from both the Earth and Moon, making it nearly impossible to penetrate."  
  
"I..have my ways, I suppose." She said with a smile, wishing he would end his questioning of her.  
  
When the slow dance ended, they walked outside to yet another dance floor. The music is soft and romantic, only a few couples are out here, he mused.  
  
They embraced for yet another slow dance, with so few people outside, Mamoru decided to take his slow seduction to another level.  
  
He brought his lips down to her ear and whispered smugly, "I've always wanted to taste a lady from the moon."  
  
She blushed at this crude comment, while at the same time melted at the closeness of his breath. She gathered strength and retorted playfully, "I don't think you can handle me."  
  
He chuckled at her tongue, while she gazed up at him with a raised brow. His eyes turned dark with lust as he pulled her closer to him. She sighed hotly while gingerly stepping on her tiptoes, pecking him on the lips. Mamoru uttered a low growl and began to plant fervent kisses on her soft rosebud lips. Usagi emitted a low moan when Mamoru forced his skilled tongue inside of her mouth. They fought back and forth with each other, tasting and challenging. He began to run his fingers up and down her small waist, perhaps as an act of dominance. Mamoru was getting aroused rather quickly, no woman had ever done this to him before, why was this girl so different? There was buzzing in her ears, her whole body was numb, with electric sparks running up and down her body every now and then. She had to stop this! With all the strength she could muster she pushed him away. Mamoru cocked his head in one side in silent question.  
  
"Good sir, I have yet to know your name." She said coolly, as if nothing had just happened.  
  
He smiled good-naturedly, "How rude of me my lady. I am the Prince of Earth, Endymion. May I ask your name fair lady?"  
  
He was expecting her to faint, or at least a gasp of awe from her, instead she replied, "It is nice to meet you, Prince Endymion. I am Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom."  
  
Mamoru raised his eyebrow at her. Usagi sensed his doubt so she removed her feathery mask. He gasped when he saw not only the lunar symbol gracing her forehead, but the rest of her delicate features. He had heard that all of the moon people were quite beautiful to look at in their own rite, but the Queen and Princess of the Moon were by far the most gorgeous beings in the galaxy, and they were right.  
  
"Princess Serenity..." he said, testing her name on his lips. She smiled as she watched her name roll like honey off of his tongue, she could get used to him saying her name, she thought silently.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: YAY! Finished with the first Chapter! What did you all think!?!?!?! 


	2. The Future?

Disclaimer: I do not own SM. ;;  
  
Glass Slippers Chapter 2: "The Future?"  
  
Princess Kore watched silently from a distance, as Endymion escorted the moon whore into one of the palace gardens. She had never liked any of his mistresses. Why was it that he able to take a mistress, when she was forced to be faithful to him?  
  
'It's not fair! I never wanted to marry him. I would've been so happy if I had just stayed with Prince Ceylon.'  
  
Prince Ceylon...he was my destined.  
  
We had grown up together on our respective moons: Kore and Ceylon. He was kind-hearted and compassionate toward his people, like his parents were before they died. When we were still young children, my parents would invite Ceylon over to eat, and sometimes stay the night, just so he wouldn't feel lonely and afraid. It didn't matter to him that his consul and caretakers surrounded him, because none of them could relate to him, only my family and I could understand him. When he was older he began to court me, and we began to fall in love...  
  
Then our moon began to receive rumors that the rulers of Earth were planning a raid on us for the rich, exotic jewels we house. Mother and Father knew that Earth was full of greedy and corrupt people that would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, even if it meant destroying a planet. Soon after the rumors circulated, a messenger from Earth came to confirm the news. He told us that if I were to marry the Crown Prince of Earth, Endymion, our moon would not face destruction. We were considered lucky since most planets were not given a choice. Kore was spared simply because of its people, which were rumored to rival the Moon people's beauty. My parents gave me the decision. I eventually chose to marry Endymion, and spare my moon and its inhabitants. I was never able to say good-bye to Ceylon.  
  
At that moment, a single teardrop made its way down Kore's masked face.  
  
"Endymion! Endymiiiooonn! Where in the Moon's name are you taking me!?" Usagi cried playfully as she tried to pry Mamoru's hands from her eyes.  
  
"You'll see..." he told her they stopped in the center of the garden.  
  
He was glad large hedges used for privacy surrounded the garden area. Taking advantage of her vulnerable state, he began to gently suckle at her earlobe. She emitted a low moan of pleasure. The numb feeling began to encircle her once more, this time with more urgency. His hands left her face as he began to explore her soft, milky bosom. She arched against him, rubbing against his already uncomfortable bulge. He groaned and nipped at the earlobe that he was so diligently suckling, Usagi cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Mamoru quickly whirled Usagi around so that she rested comfortably between his straining arousal. She clawed at his back, wanting him to be closer to her, while gasping at this new feeling. He drugged her with his intoxicating kisses, and her moans became more frequent as she gave in to his demanding lips. Without knowing, she began to gyrate her hips to his arousal, heightening both of their pleasure. He growled and pulled her leg up to allow better access to her warm core. She purred into his ear, as her arms encircled his neck on instinct. He pushed her up against one of the hedges and thrust his captured arousal into her already wet panties. They both cried out rather loudly at this newfound pleasure. Endymion didn't notice that the ring on his finger began to glow steadily.  
  
"Enddyymmmiiooon...Endymionnn...please..please take me..." she cried boldly, while moving her hips to meet his thrusts.  
  
"Prince Endymion! Are you in here? The Queen is looking for you!!" an unknown male voice called. They both stood, frozen from shock. Mamoru let go off Usagi and prepared to answer.  
  
"Yea..Yes! I'm in here, stop yelling already!" he growled irritably as he tried re-arrange his clothing so that it would look halfway decent, he prayed that Serenity was doing the same thing.  
  
"Endymion! There you are! Your mother has been looking all over for you!" Nephrite said harshly, not noticing Serenity.  
  
"Yea well, I had to get some fresh air, the stuffy atmosphere in there was killing me."  
  
Nephrite laughed, "Oh come ON! You love being in there, surrounded by all the pretty women you can take at one time!"  
  
Mamoru really, truly wanted to chop off Nephrite's head for saying such a revealing thing in front of the woman he was moments away from taking. He glared at him while motioning to Serenity with his eyes. Nephrite formed an "O" with his lips as he finally noticed her, whomever she was, she obviously wasn't happy with the comment by the look on her face.  
  
"Of course, Endymion, I was just joking. We all know that it's Kunzite that gets all the ladies around here." Nephrite said cautiously. Endymion glanced over at Serenity to see if his words were soothing her. OKAY...obviously he was just making it worse.  
  
Serenity became more and more cross every time this man spoke. "Kunzite," isn't that the man that Minako-chan had a fancy for? The men from Earth were infuriating! She was getting more fed up by each passing moment.  
  
"Good sir! You have yet to reveal your identity to me." Serenity regally stated, she had yet to notice that her dress was still hiked way above her thigh, giving both men a revealing look at her long, slender legs.  
  
Mamoru noticed this and quickly pulled her dress down, to save both of them some embarrassment. He was rewarded by a quick slap, as she tried to bat him away.  
  
"What in the name of the gods are you doing, Endymion! You shall not touch me, unless I permit you to do so!" Serenity cried in frustration.  
  
Nephrite raised an eyebrow at her, for she must not know to whom she is speaking.  
  
"My lady, my name is Nephrite, I am an Earthen General and one of Prince Endymion's soldiers." He said when he noticed her crescent moon symbol.  
  
"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom." She replied, still slightly irked.  
  
Nephrite approached her and kissed her hand.  
  
"Goodnight, Princess Serenity."  
  
"Goodnight, General Nephrite." She said smiling. The people of earth all seemed to have a sensual air, all their own, it was intriguing to her, and she could never stay upset at any of them.  
  
Mamoru glared at Nephrite, while trying to convince himself that it was simply a custom, nothing more, nothing less. With one last nod at Mamoru he left, Mamoru was hoping Nephrite would make an excuse for him, as he always did in a sticky situation.  
  
"Quite a ladies man, are we Endymion?" she said quietly once Nephrite had left.  
  
Mamoru cringed at this, "No! No, I'm not! I swear..I mean I've had a couple of mistresses in my lifetime...but I swear it's not what you think! He was just joking!"  
  
"Endymiiiioooon..ohhh Endymion! Thuuurrreeee youuuu are shheeeeweeeetie- piieeee!" Kore cried happily as she as she attempted to run to him in her clearly intoxicated state.  
  
Mamoru looked appalled at Kore, as she came toward him swaggering around this way and that. He looked feebly at Serenity, begging her to listen to his side before she left him. Kore raised an eyebrow at Usagi while she embraced Mamoru with her arms for either stability or possessiveness.  
  
"Who is this!?" Serenity yelled, motioning at Kore.  
  
Mamoru was about to answer, but Kore got there first, "ME!? Whhooo arree yoouuss?! My namme issh Korre...I..II...II.. ammm Ennddyymioon's wiffee."  
  
Usagi gasped in horror at this last remark, she looked accusingly at Endymion, before running off, she would go anywhere just to escape this nightmare. She had almost given herself to a married playboy! Tears of shame clouded her eyes as she ran away, she would go anywhere just to escape. She tripped while wiping her eyes, she sat there weeping at her foolishness.  
  
'I hate myself! I hate myself!!!!' she thought while she beat the ground in defeat.  
  
"Serenity! Serenity, WAIT!" Endymion cried while running after her.  
  
Usagi scrambled to her feet, she wouldn't see him anymore. She was going back home! In the process one of her glass heels came off of her foot, she didn't notice in her hasty retreat. She kept running until she met open field, where she raised the ginzhuishou and cried, "Silver Moon Crystal Pow....umppphhh!" She was unable to finish, as Mamoru had just tackled her to the ground, pinning her to the grass, wild flowers blowing this way and that.  
  
"I won't let you go, Serenity. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you! If you let me make it up to.."  
  
"NO! It's over! I thought maybe I liked you, but I don't! I don't like you! In fact, right now I despise you!" she cried while choking back tears, one escaped and slid slowly down her face.  
  
He watched in sadness at the grief he caused her, "Is it over before it even begun, Serenity?" he murmured softly, nuzzling her cheek where the tear rested.  
  
"Why did you do it? I've heard of the Earth people and their reputation...but...but I thought...I thought you were different from them." She choked out, tears now freely flowing down her face.  
  
"I never meant to trick you. Kore and I are married, not out of love. My parents arranged my marriage to her, I wanted to refuse but I had no choice. I've never slept with her." He said truthfully, slowly wiping away her tears with his gentle hands. She struggled weakly against his touch.  
  
"Let me go, Endymion." She said trembling as she bit back another stream of tears.  
  
"No Serenity. No. I will NEVER let you go. I think that you and I are...soul mates."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" she spat out.  
  
"My ring, look, it's been glowing ever since we were in the garden."  
  
"So!? Why do I care? Just leave me, and let me go home!" she cried pitifully.  
  
"No, just listen. When I was little, my grandma gave me this ring and told me that it was 'The Lover's Knot,' it will change a different color according to fate."  
  
"That's foolish! A simple ring cannot determine fate!" she scoffed, tears drying up at his silly remarks.  
  
"Well, I believe it! White means friendship, blue means partnership, and red means soul mates...partners whose fate is written in the stars." He said while showing her the still glowing red ring.  
  
"I cannot believe in such a thing, Endymion. Even if I do believe what you said about Kore, what about the other women...your mistresses?"  
  
"I have had some mistresses in my time, but they mean nothing to me. If you were mine I would never hurt you...I would be faithful and cherish you."  
  
"Oh! Like I haven't heard that before." She rolled her eyes and bit the side of her lip.  
  
He looked intently at her and said, "I don't know if I can tell you anything else..." He lowered his lips to hers and began to passionately kiss her. She nipped at his lip in reply, Mamoru withdrew and gazed at her sadly.  
  
"Will you just think about it? If you will give me another chance, Serenity I swear I'll make it all up to you. If you decide that you will even look at this sad lovesick fool again, then please...come down to see me. I will spend time with you and teach you of Earth." He told her as he lifted them both to their feet.  
  
"I don't know why...but I will...give you another chance. But, just know Endymion, that I refuse to be your mistress." She replied dusting off her dress, avoiding his intent stare.  
  
He smiled softly, "Thank you, Princess Serenity." He said while he knelt in front of her, and kissed her hand.  
  
She nodded at him, unable to form a sentence within her mind.  
  
"Good-bye, Endymion."  
  
"Perhaps I will see you soon, Miss Moon." He said while getting to his feet.  
  
She smiled sadly,  
  
"Yes...perhaps."  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power! Return me to the Moon Kingdom!" she cried as light enveloped her body, she took one more gaze at Mamoru before she closed her eyes, tears began to slowly well up.  
  
Mamoru waited until the last traces of white light were gone. He gazed up at the full moon. 'I just might've lost the best thing that's ever come to my life...' he thought as he walked back to the palace.  
  
On the way there he tripped over something hard... "What the hell?" he cursed as he felt to find what he had tripped over.  
  
A shoe? A glass slipper? He knew immediately that it belonged to Serenity. He held it to his chest, and prayed that her return be soon. With this slipper, he somehow felt a sort of closure, for he knew she would return to him. He would wait for her until that day came.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: WHEW! Finished! Weirdo's Rule- Thank you! Yay! My first reviewer! Jean- Thank you for reviewing! I'm really glad you loved it. Haywood- I'm glad you loved it as well! I hope everyone will enjoy my future chapters. Z-BUTT 911- Lol! Thank Ya! Ta da! An update! (wooaahh it's like magic!)   
  
I really hope everyone will like this chapter..do you like where it's going? Will Kore and Usagi ever be friendly towards each other?! Will Usagi even return to Earth? Will the questions EVER end!? Bwahaahaa always have to keep you wanting MORE! sigh only 13 more days until school is finished! :-P ;; (tears of joy!) I'll probably update this weekend. 


	3. ExRomance of the Earth and Moon?

Disclaimer: I do not own SM! Only staking a claim on Princess Kore...;;  
  
Glass Slippers Chapter 3 "Ex-Romance of the Earth and Moon?!"  
  
Minako saw Usagi running toward her from the garden.  
  
"Hey! Usa-chan! How was it?! Did you see him again?" she cried excitedly.  
  
She was fully expecting Usagi to slow down and tell her about her exciting evening on Earth. It had always been that way, once one of them came back from any new place they would sit in Usagi's room and have nightlong talks.  
  
'Something's wrong...she's never done this!' she thought as Usagi sped by her.  
  
"Usagi!!! Usagi, wait up already!" Minako called while running after her.  
  
'Gomen nasai, Minako-chan...' Usagi thought while more pained tears dripped down her face. She didn't stop running until she made it to the sanctity of her chambers.  
  
Minako gathered the Inner Senshi, and went to Usagi's chambers, for that had always been her safe-haven whenever something went wrong. After many attempts to soothe her, she eventually opened the door and let them inside.  
  
"Usagi-chan...what's wrong? Please, you know you can tell us anything. We want to help you." Rei said while secretly vowing to kill the Earthen idiot that was foolish enough to break her heart.  
  
"Do...Do you remember that man I told you...about?" Usagi gasped out between sobs.  
  
They nodded, for who could forget the man that Usagi talked so happily about once she returned home? Makoto remembered one time in particular when Usagi returned simply glowing with happiness from just being able to have a dance with this man...how could this be the same person that had just crushed her heart?  
  
"It turns out...that...that...his name is...Endymion..." she sobbed while covering her face with one of her dainty hands.  
  
"ENDYMION!?" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"No way! The Crown Prince of Earth!? This is BAD Usagi!" Minako cried in disbelief.  
  
"I...I know!" she sniffed, her tears slowly beginning to dry.  
  
They knew that the Earth people were beginning to grow jealous of the Moon people because of their seemingly ever-lasting youth and the peace that was promised by the Moon Queen, Serenity. Everyone knew that it was only a matter of time until darkness completely consumed their hearts and led them to destroy what they yearned for, but could never obtain. Relationships between people from the Earth and Moon were slowing dying off, and a romantic relationship between the two royals would certainly be looked down upon...it may even call for war.  
  
"I thought that I might've even loved him...but now I know that it was never meant to be. I guess he forgot to tell me that he was married." She spat bitterly, sadness being replaced with anger.  
  
"Well of course! If he really is Prince Endymion, then he is married to Princess Kore from the small moon Kore...it's on the outer limits of our Solar System." Ami replied.  
  
"Yea, Usa-chan. Didn't you know that? It was some arranged marriage by his parents. They married him while he was very young, so I've heard." Makoto chimed in.  
  
"You guys know that I've never been a great student at Galactic Studies!" she said.  
  
They looked at each other and raised a brow, Galactic Studies and Principal Rulers had always been hard for her. Usagi was finally calm enough to speak without sobbing after about another hour, the Senshi even had gotten a smile out of her a couple of times.  
  
"So Usagi, what are you going to do? Are you going to see him again?" Rei asked her tone serious.  
  
"If she did that, do you know how much jeopardy the Moon Kingdom would be in? It would be unheard of, the Moon Princess and the Earthen Prince!" Ami said.  
  
"Ami-chan! It's all in the name of love!" Makoto cried.  
  
"Yup! And who would know better than the Princess of Love and Beauty?! I would give him another chance for sure! I think Summer is finally blooming for you, Usa-chan!" Minako winked, while wagging a knowing finger at her.  
  
Rei rubbed one of her temples and replied, "Uh...Minako-chan? Do you mean Spring is finally coming for her..ahh...never mind!"  
  
They laughed and Minako answered, "Well, that too!"  
  
"I know. I would've given him another chance, but he's married. How can I see a married man? I refuse to stand in second place as his mistress..." Usagi finished quietly.  
  
The Senshi looked down at the floor, all trying to find an answer to a rather tight predicament.  
  
"I don't know about that, Usagi. If you see him again, you may fall in love with him..." Rei said looking intently at Usagi.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do, Rei-chan..."  
  
"So? What if she did go back to Earth? He might fall in love with her, too." Makoto stated.  
  
"If you did go back, Usa-chan, you would have to be calm, cool, and collected. You'll have to be the one in control of the situation." Ami said.  
  
"Yes Usa-chan. Agreed." Minako nodded.  
  
"I'm so confused right now. I really thought he was someone that I could spend my life with...but...then...I" she stopped suddenly noticing one of her glass slippers was missing.  
  
"I'm in trouble you guys. One of my glass slippers is gone!!" she groaned.  
  
"You took those and actually WORE them! Mars, all the things I could black- mail you for! First you sneak off to Earth to play with Prince Endymion...then you lose your heirloom!" Rei said with watery eyes.  
  
"REI-CHAN! If you ever told on me...I SWEAR!!" Usagi cried.  
  
Rei and Usagi began a rather heated staring contest, their battle auras raging...this continued until Makoto ended it with a, "Now...Now! Everyone calm down."  
  
The Glass Slippers were indeed a prized gift from the Planet Mau, they were given to her mother at her coming of age ceremony, and eventually passed to Serenity at hers. They were made from Mau Opal, one of the rarest jewels in the galaxy. Her mother had told her that they were more for decoration, then for actual wear.  
  
"Serenity. These slippers are priceless. Will you promise me that you will never wear them? When you're older, and have a little girl of your own, you will want to pass them on and keep the tradition going."  
  
"Mama! They're so pretty! I won't ever wear them!" Serenity promised smiling. Her mother handed her the shoes and smiled inwardly. She watched as Serenity ran off to show the Senshi, accidentally dropping one of them in the process...  
  
"Oopsie!" Serenity cried as she picked up the rogue shoe.  
  
Queen Serenity laughed and said, "Serenity! You be very careful with those!"  
  
"Okay, Mama!"  
  
End flash back   
  
Usagi gulped loudly, "I don't even know where the other one is! Somewhere on..."  
  
"...Earth." Ami finished.  
  
"It must have come off when I fell down!"  
  
"Do you think Endymion found it?" Minako asked.  
  
"Maybe. I hope so, anyway. I have go back and find it, before Mother finds that they've disappeared from the treasure room." Usagi sighed.  
  
"We could go with you, if you wanted." Makoto said.  
  
"I think that's too risky. The Moon Princess and her entire court on Earth? They'll think we're trying to start something." Ami replied.  
  
"Well, one of us could go. It might be too dangerous for her to visit Earth alone now..." Rei stated.  
  
"No. I will go by myself. I got myself into this mess, I will get myself out. Endymion would never hurt me..." she trailed off, staring at the ground.  
  
"But Usagi..." Minako whispered.  
  
"I will leave in the morning and return before the Lunar Ball that evening. After my first visit I will make up my mind as to whether or not I will see him again."  
  
"Princess Kore...is she so terrible? Rei wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know. I want to try to become friends with her, or at least apologize for my behavior...if that was me, I would feel so terrible if I caught my husband cheating on me..." she murmured softly.  
  
"Oh Usagi. I know you mean well but...you may aggravate the problem." Ami said quietly.  
  
"I know, but I have to try to right things..." she whispered.  
  
"Then it's settled. Usagi will go to Earth..." Makoto stopped for Usagi's input...  
  
"...Tomorrow morning..." she finished.  
  
"...And stay with Prince Endymion at his palace until evening. She will return with her slipper right before the Lunar Ball begins." Makoto stated.  
  
"Bring your communicator watch, just in case." Minako told Usagi.  
  
"I will." Usagi yawned.  
  
"You guys, if we're finished I'm going to retire..." Rei said.  
  
"Matte! Minna-san...will you please stay here? It'll be like to have a sleepover, like when we were younger." Usagi said softly.  
  
They happily agreed, and eventually soft snores could be heard from the Senshi. Usagi was the only one that remained awake. She whispered to them before dozing off, "Thank you everyone. You always give me strength..."  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Authors Note: Well, I've had this chapter finished for a while, but I wasn't sure about where I was taking the story line. But, I decided I like the chapter after all. Nope, no Serenity/Endymion interaction in this chapter...next chapter though.  
  
Railynn-I'm glad you like it so much! I'll try, I'll try! My readers are definitely my top priority! Keep on reading, onegai! I hope you'll stick with me until the end! Arigato!  
  
C-town Chica- Thank you for your compliments, yes, I tried to make Endymion and Serenity's personality different, but not terribly different. You'll see they have some of the same ideals later on. I don't know about Kore yet, I don't want her to die...but you'll just have to wait and see. hee hee! Usagi-Kou- Thank you so much! I hope I can finish it this summer. It's so cool that you're a fanartist! Do you have a web site with your works on it?(I clicked your user-name but I couldn't find the link. sorry I'm like brain dead! Lol!) I saw your cosplay picture very awesome!!) (I've always wanted to learn how to make my own costumes, what do you recommend...a class or teaching yourself?) That would be cool if my works inspired you to draw, I always love to see other people's art, so let me know if you ever do!   
  
Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou- Thank you! I will try to keep improving my works. I always love hearing from my reviewers! I'm really glad you liked it, please keep reading and reviewing! (that's my inspiration sniff )   
  
I want to thank everyone that's read my story, even you shy ones that don't review. wags finger (You know who you are!) tee hee! I don't mind, I'm just happy I'm being published on fanfiction.net! I love you guys! Until we meet again, Ja ne! 


	4. Redemption

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own SM!!!  
  
Glass Slippers Chapter 4- Redemption  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Minako asked gently.  
  
"Hai. I know I am." Usagi said giving her friends a small smile.  
  
"Ja then, Usa-chan." Makoto winked.  
  
"We'll see you tonight." Ami said smiling.  
  
"We'll be with you. Just don't get in to deep with Endymion." Rei warned.  
  
"I won't! I won't! I'm finished playing with Earth...for good." Usagi finished.  
  
"Ja ne!!!"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power! Onegai Ginzhuishou! Send me to Earth!" she pleaded, light engulfing her curved form.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed in despair. She was standing on the balcony overlooking the gardens when a bright white light shot up to space.  
  
'Serenity. Why can't you understand that he can cause you nothing but grief?' she thought sadly, for she herself had once been involved with an Earthen Prince...  
  
Usagi took a breath full of the crisp air of Earth, she noticed that it was just barely tinted with the scent of flora. She was ready to face him, somehow today was different, she felt stronger and mature. She wanted to see him, but why? She knew that he was married, but she was drawn to him. It was foolish of her to yearn for something that belonged to someone else, but it was impossible for her to stop. She wanted to visit Earth again because Endymion promised to teach her of Earth and her wealth of secrets, something Usagi always had wanted to know about the planet of blue and green. She continued to walk until she reached the courtyard...  
  
Usagi heard voices of many men, including Endymion's unforgettable one. She froze for a minute, listening to their comments.  
  
"So, is it love?!"  
  
"Come now! She despises me! I doubt she will ever come back." Endymion replied.  
  
"Yea, of course she will! You have that shoe of hers don't you?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure she will come back for her shoe...and when she does...I doubt that she'll ever want to return to the moon, if you know what I'm getting at." Endymion laughed cockily.  
  
"Well, if she won't be your mistress, then how about your wife?"  
  
"I'm married, you fool!"  
  
"Yea....but you told us Kore used to talk about this Prince Ceylon guy all the time, right? Well, send her over to Ceylon to live with him, and you'll have Serenity all to yourself! No divorce necessary!"  
  
"I like the way you think, Jadeite..."  
  
"My parents would never allow it, though...especially if they knew where she was from."  
  
"Maybe they would though, you should ask the King and Queen. Your parents might agree if they see how much in love you both are with each other."  
  
Usagi stood in the entrance and cleared her throat loudly, "Am I interrupting something, gentlemen?"  
  
They all jumped up at her arrival, looking at each other as if they were children ready to be punished.  
  
"Serenity!" Endymion said, unable to form sentences inside of his head. She looked different to him, sensual and innocent at the same time, he needed her, and badly.  
  
'Down boy! The first step is to win her trust back.'  
  
"I'm ready for my first lesson, Endymion." She said innocently. The Generals eyed each other while smirking at her double-edged comment.  
  
'I'm ready to be your teacher then, Serenity. Just take off your dress and let me begin, sweetie...' he thought slyly.  
  
He cleared his throat, attempting to clear his mind of thoughts of her arching up against him, calling his name...  
  
"Alright then, we will finish our conversation later, gentlemen." Endymion said coolly.  
  
"Right then. Well we were on our way out anyway." Kunzite answered.  
  
"Good day, Princess Serenity." Zoisite nodded. The other Generals nodded meekly at her as they exited the courtyard.  
  
"Good Day." She responded, watching as they threw final glances in her direction.  
  
She turned at her heel to face Mamoru, a small smirk on her small face,  
  
"Are they always like that?"  
  
He laughed warmly, "If you only knew...if you only knew..."  
  
Mamoru was grateful that their conversation had started as it had. He was expecting to be yelled at, if not killed by this voluptuous Goddess.  
  
"Serenity, I'm sorry. I never meant to..."  
  
She walked over and put her finger on his full lips...  
  
Usagi looked at him through half-lidded eyes, "Shhh. I accept your apology. Now, tell me about Kore."  
  
He enjoyed how close she was to him...close enough to smell her sweet perfume...no...close enough to kiss...  
  
She smiled at the way he was staring at her with hunger in his eyes.  
  
'No more...Endymion.' She thought solemnly.  
  
"When I was younger, my parents arranged a marriage for me. I had no choice in the matter. I overheard them speaking to their advisors one day, the advisor told them that the moon Kore was planning an attack on our planet. Father realized that if I were to marry their only daughter, then Earth was saved and there would be no war. They knew that the rulers of Kore were very attached to their only daughter, and that they would never attack Earth if she lived here with us."  
  
He motioned for her to sit down, taking a seat next to her, he continued,  
  
"So a messenger was sent, if Kore gave up their daughter we would not make the first attack to protect our planet. They agreed and eventually, Kore became my wife." He said looking off into the distance.  
  
"We became friends, I'm sure it was unsettling for her to be thrown in a new environment, without family or friends. She told me of how she fell in love with Ceylon, a prince from her neighboring moon. She told me that he was the one she was meant for. She wanted to go back to him so badly, and I wanted to let her go, too! I couldn't stand to see her sit in her room everyday, crying, wishing she was back at home with him. She was in so much pain, but my parents never relented..." he drew in a sharp breath before continuing.  
  
"Personally, I don't think that Kore was ever planning an attack on us, my father is just so stubborn...he just doesn't understand. She gradually started to speak of him less and less as time wore on. She's an attractive woman, but we're just not attracted to each other in that manner. I only want her to be happy."  
  
Usagi looked at him through furrowed brows, "Let her go back to Ceylon, love is so important, Endymion, you understand that, I know you do! I couldn't stand to be away from the one I...loved." She said while staring at the ground.  
  
"But my parents..."  
  
"I'll fix it! I'll help her get away!"  
  
Endymion was fully surprised by her newfound will to help his wife.  
  
"...eh...Serenity...matte!" he yelled as Serenity exited the courtyard.  
  
"I'll be back Endymion, don't worry!" Usagi cried happily.  
  
'I can do it! If this is the one thing I can do to help Kore, by the moon let it happen!" Usagi thought.  
  
She kept running until she reached a hooded figure picking flowers in the front garden.  
  
'She might know where Kore is...'  
  
"Excuse me. Do you know where I might find Princess Kore?"  
  
The hooded figure stood, "I am she." She said while stripping of herself of the yellow organdy cloak.  
  
Usagi looked at her formidable opponent for Endymion's affections, for she had never seen her in day light before today. She was slender and curvy, her long chestnut brown hair whipped to and fro with the movement of the wind. Her eyes were the purest form of blue, her face was small with a set of pink cupid bow lips. Her dress was made of the finest yellow and red silks, the fabric shimmered against the harsh glare of the sun.  
  
"Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Yes, I have heard much of you, Princess Serenity. I am Princess Kore of the Moon Kore." She quipped.  
  
"I know about your love for Prince Ceylon, I want you to be happy, Kore- san. I can help you if you let me." Usagi blurted.  
  
Kore gasped at her remark, no one knew that Ceylon was her true love except...  
  
"ENDYMION. He told you this, did he not?!"  
  
"He did. Look, I just want to help you. I'll help you escape back to Ceylon, it might not be permanent, but at least you could spend time with him."  
  
Her face twisted with different emotions, "Do you think I'm stupid? I know exactly once you will do once I have left." She spat.  
  
"Please trust me, it's not what you think I'm trying to do. I want to help you. I can ensure you complete safety within the Milky Way. If you make your journey to Ceylon, then my court will be alerted when you are traveling through their sectors, they will protect you and provide you with food and a place to rest if needed."  
  
"Even if I did go along with this, what would I tell the King and Queen?"  
  
"Nothing..." she started, an idea forming inside of her mind, "I will be you! I will act as you until you return, it's perfect! You and I look like we are the same size."  
  
"Your hair is definitely brown...besides who would be you, the Queen of the Moon will certainly notice you are missing." Kore said thoughtfully.  
  
Usagi smiled and stuck out her tongue, "Hee Hee! A wig of course! One of my guardians will play me while I am on Earth, she looks exactly like me, and we've switched many times before." She said, referring to Minako.  
  
"...perfect. We will use some sort of communicator then, so I can let you know where I am, and when I'm coming back?" Kore said, twirling a piece of long brown hair between her fingers.  
  
Usagi pulled out her communicator, "Here." She said, tossing Kore her communicator. "I have an identical one at home, we'll use this. You can contact any of my guardians or myself, if you ever needed help or companionship."  
  
"Okay. I will finally be able to see my Prince, right?"  
  
Usagi nodded happily at Kore.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Come inside with me, let's see if my wardrobe will fit you." Kore said smiling while motioning for Usagi to follow her.  
  
"Here try these on." Kore said while piling gowns into Usagi's arms.  
  
"Wow! These fabrics are so pretty! You know, it's so hard to find fabric like this on the moon, we have to import nearly all of it." Usagi said amazed, she felt the rich texture of the fabric and took in the vibrant colors with her eyes.  
  
Kore smiled, she too had a great appreciation for clothing and fashion, perhaps this girl had more dimensions to her than just one, she continued to look through her immense wardrobe.  
  
Usagi quickly pulled her gown on without any problems, "Ta Da!" She said while twirling around once in it.  
  
"Perfect fit, just like you thought." Kore commented.  
  
"Yes, I knew we had to be the same size!" Usagi chirped.  
  
"Well, go ahead and try on the others, just to be sure. Are you going back to your Kingdom for the ball tonight?"  
  
Usagi nodded while slipping on yet another one of Kore's ornately decorated dresses.  
  
"I have an idea. We'll make the switch at the next full moon, okay? It's coming up pretty soon, that will be the Blue Moon." Usagi suggested.  
  
"Okay, that will give us time to complete the plans with each other."  
  
"Oh....and Serenity? If you want to come back to see Endymion before I leave, I don't mind. I'm really not in love with him, so as far as I'm concerned, he's single."  
  
"Demo...Kore-san..." she started stopping her dance to look at Kore.  
  
"No, it's alright, really. I know now that you both just want me to be happy, and I want the same for both of you." She replied. "Oh, and just call me Kore, okay?" she stated with a wink.  
  
Usagi nodded, "Okay, Kore. Then I want you to call me Usagi."  
  
"Hai, Usa-chan!"  
  
They both laughed at their last remarks. Usagi found that she had a lot more in common with Kore than she originally thought. After spending the afternoon in Kore's chambers, she decided to go see Endymion...that's part of what she was there for, after all. She found him roaming the hallways of the palace.  
  
"Serenity! By the moon! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" he hissed, not wanting anyone to hear what her name was.  
  
"I was with Kore, we've made a plan, if you're interested that is..."  
  
"You know I am! Kore means a lot to me, Come with me to my chambers."  
  
Usagi noticed it was more of a command than a request, as Mamoru was now towing her by the arm to his wing of the palace.  
  
"So what have you done?"  
  
"She's going back to Ceylon, just for a bit. In the mean time, I will play Princess Kore, and Minako will play me. See! Told you it was simple. I really wanted to help Kore-chan out, she's so nice and I told you I could do it. "  
  
"Kore will be with her soul mate, and so will I..." Mamoru murmured quietly.  
  
"Hey...I barely know you, how can I be your..." she was cut off abruptly, as Mamoru began to ravish her neck with sweet butterfly kisses.  
  
"Shhh...Serenity. You will see, you will be mine...make no mistake." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled her lobe.  
  
She moaned at this highly erotic sensation. He found the sensitive place behind her ear lobe and nipped at it, drawing some of her pure blood. She groaned a mix of pleasure and pain, melting against his buttery touch.  
  
His tantalizing hands swept over her body, they were rough and gentle at the same time. She bent down to reach his hungry mouth, drawing him away from her bosom. She kissed him hard on the lips, hoping to ease the tingling at the pit of her stomach. Mamoru's neck hairs rose at her newfound boldness, he growled and slid his seasoned tongue inside of her mouth, causing her to moan. One of his rough palms sought rest at her bosom, he cupped it in his hand, testing its weight and softness. She shuddered as he played with one of her most sensitive spots.  
  
Mamoru sensed Usagi moving her hips around, and parted them with his knee. He sensed her need to relieve the tension in her wet core. She let out a hot sigh when he did this, while tenderly rubbing up and down on his knee. She slid her dress up to allow for better access. He felt her lithe body sliding up and down against his knee, just imagining what it would feel like to make love to her sent his arousal into overdrive. He lifted her up and held her most secret place to his arousal. She cried out in pleasure, while he groaned in ecstasy. She steadied herself by wrapping her long slender legs around his muscular frame.  
  
"Please...please...Endymion..." she begged while hiding her face where his clavicle and neck met. He began to undo the buttons on his pants and threw his belt off, she began to moan in anticipation, electricity running through her veins.  
  
"You'll love this, I promise. You will never have as good of a partner as I will be to you, Serenity." He purred arrogantly.  
  
She gasped in response, as he pulled out his member and held it to her soaking panties.  
  
He stopped and put his arousal back into his underwear...  
  
"What...What are you doing? Endymion, I need you!" whimpered Serenity  
  
"That was today's lesson, my dear." He whispered softly, while dragging her lip to the side slightly.  
  
"But please...feel free to finish the job by yourself if you like..." he said while motioning to his bed.  
  
She was infuriated, how could he lead her on like this!?  
  
"Two can play at this game." Serenity scoffed while a rush of fire came to her cheeks.  
  
"I look forward to it then, Miss Moon."  
  
She brushed off her dress and stormed off.  
  
'I can play his game of seduction...and I will win it.' She vowed silently.  
  
It was already late afternoon, and the brilliantly glowing sun was beginning to set. She stood there for a moment, silently viewing it, her gown and hair flowing with whichever way the wind decided to sweep it. She thoughtfully touched her lips...they felt as if they were on fire.  
  
Kore smiled as she watched Usagi stand there,  
  
'Perhaps Usagi is just what Endymion needs, they may be soul mates...' she thought.  
  
As she was thinking, Endymion ran down the hall calling to her,  
  
"Kore! Have you seen Serenity? I forgot to give this back to her!" he yelled waving a glass slipper up in the air. Serenity turned to see that both Kore and Endymion were standing next to each other looking at her.  
  
"Serenity, I meant to return this slipper to you earlier, you lost it last night."  
  
She gladly received the slipper and thanked him.  
  
"Well, I should be going, the Lunar Ball will be starting soon."  
  
They both nodded at her, Endymion whispered in Kore's ear. She smiled and nodded her head. He approached her and lifted Serenity's chin upward, she gasped as he caught her in the most passionate kiss she had ever received. She kissed him back with just as much, if not more fire than he had originally put into it. She pulled away and said to Kore,  
  
"Now remember to contact me, okay?"  
  
"I will Usa-chan, you just be careful." Kore smiled and winked at her.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" he said puzzled.  
  
"It's a girl thing, Endymion. You just wouldn't understand."  
  
"I'll respect that, Miss Moon. Come back soon, okay?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power! Bring me back to the Moon!"  
  
The white light faded their images until she could no longer see them, she smiled as her moon came into view...  
  
Author's note: FINISHED! This one is 9 PAGES LONG! (My longest ever!) A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed for chapter 3!!! I'll mention you in my next one, I promise! I love you guys!!!! (7 more days of school, OH YEA BABY!) 


End file.
